A gate driver that includes a plurality of cascaded shift register units is operable to generate and supply gate drive signals to a pixel array of a display panel. In certain existing gate drivers, one or more of the transistors in the shift register unit may be in a direct current (DC) biased state during operation, resulting in a threshold voltage drift and a reduced lifetime of the transistor. This may further cause anomalies in the generated gate drive signal.